


Bad Boy

by Redfield



Series: Criminal Minds oneshots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Spencer Reid, BDSM, Bad French, Caning, F/M, Flogging, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of past drug abuse, Mild Puppy Play, OMC - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Spanking, Stripper Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Spencer has a pastime that he uses to unwind...JJ and Garcia accidently find out about it.





	

Spencer gritted his teeth as he listened to Morgan harp and brag about his plans for the weekend. Blake was grumbling away in Russian as she slaved over her paperwork. JJ had already finished a majority of her work and was talking about play dates with Hotch. Rossi and Strauss were long gone on a date. He glanced at his watch. Five more minutes. Just five more minutes until he leaves. He groaned and slumped in his chair, his forehead making a dull thunk on the surface.

"…I'm saying that Pretty Boy should come with!" Morgan announced. Reid sat up straight, shock apparent on his face.

"Wait…what? I'm not going anywhere! I have plans!" he cried. Morgan scoffed, literally scoffed.

"Come on man…what are you going to do tonight? I bet you are going to go home and maybe watch a marathon on Star Trek or Doctor Who." He jokingly sneered. Spencer gasped and remained mute. Derek grinned. He failed to notice the rigid shoulders of his friend.

"Ah! I got it right!" he said. Clenching a fist, Spencer stood and pulled back his arm. He blacked after that.

~~~an hour later~~~

He was panting and holding his hand to his chest. Spencer felt his heart beat hard as adrenaline pumped through his lean frame. He kept his walk at a quick pace.

"I can't believe I did that! I punched my best friend!" he cried as he continued to walk down the road to his destination. The road was slightly crowded as he strolled over into an alley. The faded neon lights over the door shone. Sinful Desires. A club of sex, lust and freedom. The thin man smirked as he knocked on the steel door in threes. The heavy door creaked open.

"Who is it?" a deep voice demanded.

"The flower who wishes to dance amongst snakes." Reid replied. The door opened further, revealing a huge man of six plus feet and three hundred pounds of well-earned muscle. The giant of a man wore dark blue jeans and a tight grey shirt. He was grinning and held his arms crossed in front of him.

"And I the wolf who seeks the blossom. Spencer, welcome back. Looking for some quick relief?" Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I do. I just want to flaunt and dance. It's been a tough week." He sighed. The bouncer threw his head back and laughed, a deep heavy sound that echoed the alley behind them.

"I bet! So…just flaunting and dancing. Your usual name? Want a drink beforehand?" Reid nodded. Walking over to the bouncer's very own desk, he stripped himself of his tie, gun, credentials, vests and other meaningless supplies.

"Something easy to go down, but not too rough." He replied. The bouncer nodded and led the man to a private dressing area. With a final glance over, the larger male left, leaving the door ajar. Open enough for him to smell tobacco, alcohol and sweat.

~.~.~

Spencer rolled his shoulders and let out a purr of relief. He was quick to unbutton his shirt and slacks and stepped out of the discarded clothing. His boxers followed, leaving him bare, a soft light trail of pale auburn hair made a taunting line to his groin. He kicked off his socks and turned in a circle at a full length mirror.

"Mon Ami…bad week no?" the nude male turned and smiled as a woman in black stepped inside. The woman had red hair that fell to her waist in braids. A black dress clung to full curves and eight inch heels, clinked against the floor. Plump red lips curled into a smirked as a tapered hand lifted a cheap cigarette to her lips. Her breasts bounced with each step.

"Ave, how are you? And yeah….I had a bad week. I need something to burn it off. Are there any dancing openings tonight?" he asked. Ave snorted and flicked cool ashes to the ground.

"Aye, not much business today. But it is ladies night. Good for you. Be leaving with love bites and bruises on your bottom tonight. Some amants d'homme among the flowers tonight, you don't mind, yes?" Ave asked. Spencer shook his head and pulled out a pair of thin blue cut offs. A peach colored g string covered his goods. He slipped on a thick studded collar and some five inch stilettos.

"I don't really care if it's a man or not taking swipes at me. I just to get away from my troubles." Ave nodded and took a heavy drag of the cigarette.

"Oui. Ave remembers when she found you strung out under back door. Looked like a wet kitten you did. Gave you a harmless job here. You brought in business, I give you closure." She recited. Spencer smiled and shrugged off the outfit.

"You also found John for me and helped me get clean. This is the least I can do. Besides, It could have been worse." He stated, picking out a simple white fishnet, a size too big. Ave cocked her head.

"Oh? How so?" she asked. Spencer bit his lip and slid back on the cut offs.

"You could have sold me to a pimp or madam." He stated.

"Oui. I could have, but Ave is kind. Ave decided you can help Sinful Desires." She replied. Finishing of the tobacco roll, Ave gave her friend a once over.

"Have a bachelorette party tonight." She stated. Spencer nodded and placed the thick collar back on. Ave picked up his badge, which she snagged on her way in, and clipped it on the id clip. She handed him a half mask decorated with petals. The cut offs and a tight tee were all he wore.

"Spencer, ready now?" she asked. Making sure he was calmer, Spencer nodded.

~~~Barroom~~~

"Come on! This bar is rated number one in all of the red light districts!" JJ sighed as her friend dragged her over to a table up front. Garcia was with her, chuckling and giggling behind her.

"I really should get back to Will and Henry. Besides, I'm happily married, why I have came?" she pouted. Garcia pouted.

"I never got to throw you a party! So to make it up to you, I'm making sure you have the time of your life!" she exclaimed. JJ sighed.

"But…did you really order the complete package of this dancer? In case you forgot…this is club/brothel! I don't even know who this is!" she cried out. Penelope smiled.

"I've been here several times! And tonight, their most popular and yet elusive dancer is up tonight! You'll love him!" she squealed and pushed her into a comfy chair. The lights dimmed.

"Shh! It's starting!" the bubbly blonde squealed. JJ sighed and waited.

~~~~Spencer~~~~

He took a breath and glided out of the shadows. A low beat of music pulsed in the room the mask cover his eyes and nose. He loved the illusion.

"Who here had wanted to feel the caress of a man? One of pure heart and health? Do you long to feel my hands upon your hips, my lips upon yours? My body entwined with your curves? Tonight, one you ladies will feel the pleasure of my skin upon yours." Spencer purred. Ave announced his name.

"Ladies, I give you Sovrano." Spencer smirked and swayed his hips to the front of the stage, giving a mild pause to the two familiar women in the front seats. Stopping in front of JJ, he took a knee and lifted her hand to his lips, giving her a kiss. He smiled, making the older woman blush. Deepening his voice just slightly, he spoke in soft French.

"Oh la belle femme, votre parfum rivalise la fleur de la lune, et votre beauté fait Mon coeur en Pierre fondre avec convoitise. Je serai honoré pour adorer votre présence ce soir." He traced his nails against her arm, making her shudder as lust overwhelmed her.

Spencer stood and began his dance of seduction. His swaying hips pulsed with the beat of his heart. He trailed his hand down his stomach and lifted the tight shirt off, revealing slender, yet toned muscles. Whistles and cheers went up through the room and he bit the collar and tossed the shirt. A small tussle of the girls was made over the shirt. One stood and shrieked with glee, the tee in her hand. He blew her a kiss and hooked a thumb under the cut offs. With a flick of his wrist, the fly was undone and a bit of the peach g string flashed. Screams of pleasure went through the room. A twisting motion, and a seductive shrug and the cut offs fell to the floor. He stood naked in the room, cocking his hip and flashing a smile. He strolled over to JJ, crossing his legs slightly as he walked.

~~..~~

JJ gasped as the jeans fell in front of her. Sovrano purred and kneeled in front of her once more. Looking up at her, JJ gasped once more as the honey colored eyes glistened with recognition and deviance. The medium length hair brushed her knee as he kissed her thigh.

"Vous ne faites pas qui je Suis, mais vous belle Jennifer." Sovrano whispered loud enough for her to only hear. JJ gasped and stiffened.

"Who are you?" she asked. Sovrano smirked and straddled her lap.

"Volez un goût Jen, vous sont ma maîtresse ce soir." Biting her lip, JJ leaned forward and bit his neck. Sovrano moaned and rolled his hips, making JJ yelp.

"Who are you?" she repeated. Garcia leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You'll find out soon. It's time for the unmasking." Sovrano stood and glided back to the stage. JJ gulped and watched as the show continued.

~~..~~

Spencer smiled and kneeled in the center of the stage. The lights brightened and two women came running out. One bound his hands and parted those slender legs wide. The other set out a table. He smirked as the table was filled with all sorts of floggers, whips, canes, and paddles. The first woman let out a whistle and a long chain fell from the ceiling. Reid panted as the woman connected his tied hands to the chain and pulled him up. He dangles slightly on his toes. The second women came up and spun him so he faced the back. She grabbed the mask's ties and made them into a neat black bow.

"Bad Boy Sovrano. You have been a bad, bad, naughty boy. You must be punished." Ave swayed her way through the crowd and up to him. Spencer smiled and arched his back.

"Punissez-moi, donnez- une fesséemoi, faites-moi un bon garcon." He moaned. Ave smirked and traced her fingers over his toned buttocks. She delivered a hard smack. Spencer moaned and arched.

"Sovrano must be punished. Should we let his chosen maiden do the honors?" she purred. A scream coursed through the room. Several women screamed yes. JJ remained Silent. Garcia was clapping and whistling.

Spencer panted. He spoke in English, deepening his voice.

"Come on up my flower, become my mistress for the night." JJ sucked in a breath and stood. With shaky legs, she stumbled up the stairs. The smooth pearly back of Sovrano twitch in anticipation.

"Here get a feel for it." Ave handed JJ a small pink and purple flogger. The blonde agent gulped.

"…what do I do?" she asked. The French woman smirked.

"Punish him."

~~~a quick warning! If you are not a fan of mild bdsm, scroll away now! ~~~

Spencer arched and gave a nod to show he was ready. JJ took a breath and flung the flogger to his back.

CRACK! Spencer arched in his restraints and yowled. His covered member throbbed and grew hard at the pain.

The flogger came down on his buttocks, striping them with criss cross pink marks. JJ panted as lust bloomed between her legs. She brought the leathery device down on the bounded man's back and shoulders. Sovrano yelped and arched to meet her blows.

"Do you have a feel for the flogger?" Ave asked. Spencer gasped and curled his toes in lust.

"No…sorry." He heard JJ reply. He groaned, he was liking it.

"Mon Cherie, it's quite alright. Not every Bella can handle a flogger. Do you wish to try the cane?" Ave asked. JJ shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't hurt anyone." She whispered. Ave pouted.

"Oh well. I guess I will finish his punishment, however, you are his chosen blossom tonight. So…" she clapped her hands and a backstage man carried out a large throne like chair and sat it in front of Sovrano.

Spencer panted as he was lowered to the floor.

"Sovrano, you have to be punished. How many lashes are to be dealt?" Ave asked. Spencer smirked and fell to his chest, raising his bottom.

"Give me ten." He demanded. Ave nodded and readied an inch thick cane. She drew her arm back and brought it down with a force.

THWACK! Spencer moaned and lifted his reddening bottom higher. JJ gasped at the dark red stripe blossoming on Sovrano's hindquarters. Ave rubbed the warming rump tenderly, admiring her handiwork. The crowd howled and sobbed at their favorite's pain.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Spencer was now yowling and sobbing with glee as the cane bruised his ass. JJ bit her lip as her nether regions throbbed. The large throne allowed her to curl. Ave smiled and delivered the final six blows.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACKTHWACKTHWACK! The French panted and dropped the cane, with a wave of her hand, her two assistants came and forced Reid to lift his head. He groaned as he looked at JJ.

Sovrano, let us see your face." She reached out and ripped the porcelain mask off and threw it to the crowd. Garcia let out a whoop as she caught it. JJ gasped and paled. Spencer smiled. Ave lifted him to his feet and spun his to face the crowd. Minus Garcia and JJ, the ladies screamed and cheered, throwing large dollar bills up and bras, panties, a few garters and more.

~~~~okay, you can look now~~~~

JJ stood, shock on her face as she watched her good friend stand and bow at the crowd. The assistants swept up the money and lingerie. The lights went out and she followed Spencer as he limped off the stage. She faintly heard Garcia calling for them.

~~~…~~~

"Spencer! How was it? Any good ladies?" the bouncer in the back asked. He whistled as he caught sight of his friends back.

"Damn…it was a tough week. Are you well now?" he asked. Spence smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…did the others bring back my earnings?" the bouncer nodded.

"Yeah…1400 in cash…want any of the souvenirs?" he asked, pointing towards the underwear. Reid grimaced.

"I'll…..pass. You can keep them."

"No thank you! I'll just pin them on the trophy wall…we should donate some. Your wall is full. I'm tempted to just knock down the wall and let the underwear serve as it. There's so much…is that a garter?" he pointed.

"Yep. Oh, and if two blonde women with badges like mine come out…tell them I went home." He said and retired to his room to change. No sooner than the door close, he heard the pounding of angry heels.

~~~…~~~

"Where is he?!" Garcia shouted. She was livid. JJ was also frowning and tapping her foot.

"Spencer? He left already. Said he was going home now." The bouncer pointed towards the exit and went to sit back down. He opened a small handmade folder and was grinning at the pictures.

"Bullshit! Where is that fucking twist?!" Garcia shouted. The bouncer sighed and placed his folder down.

"Look lady. Spencer doesn't see guests unless they order full package. I have your tickets that said you did, but you filled out for dance show for Sovrano and the rest for Sickle. Spencer left. He comes here once a week to get relief from work. He's a profiler for the FBI. Because he can't forget, he comes here for relief and escape. Ave saved his life a few times so he also helps to repay her by dancing and offering himself to the brothel. So if you come here to be a couple of bitches to him…get out. He doesn't need it." The bouncer growled.

"Don, its fine." JJ and Garcia sucked in a breath as Spencer walked into their sight. Don calmed and nodded, taking a step back.

Spencer wore a suit almost completely made of black leather straps the straps crossed over his back, his chest and thighs. His buttocks were left bare and a leather pouch cupped and squeezed his ball and penis. The collar now had a row of soft studs on the inside and a heavy black chain coiled around the shoulders. Black leather wrist bands covered his wrists. Each one had a gold loop for more chains. Same was around his inner thighs and ankles.

"Spencer…what the hell? Why are you at this place?" Garcia asked. JJ remained mute as she took in her godson's godfather's apparel.

"Penny, JJ. The question is why you are here?" he replied. Garcia flinch.

"I brought JJ here so she can have a proper bachelorette party. Blake did not want to come and Emily is half way across the world. So I brought her here to see some fun stuff. I never knew you were one of the dancers."

"I see. As for why I'm here. I come here to relax. Here, no one depends on me having the answer, or working until I collapse. Ave found me in an alley strung out on Dilaudid. She took me in, got me clean and gave me something for release. In repayment, I help with her taxes and such, work as a dancer, or as one of the prostitutes. I gave all m earning to her until I paid off my debt. I still come here so I can be free. Don here is one of on and off lovers. He bought me several times. In fact, he is the one who helped personally clean me." Don grinned and walked up behind him. He cupped the still redden ass of his friend.

"But…why this?" JJ finally asked. Spencer grinned.

"Because I like it." He stated and walked out. JJ kept her head down and Garcia fretted.

"…lets go. We'll pretend this never happened." The liaison stated. The tech nodded.

"I never knew."

~~~Spencer~~~

Watching his two female friends hurry away, the leather clad male smirked and entered a room. Inside was a paying client who wanted him.

"Spencer…my beloved Spencer." He smiled and got onto his knees. He crawled up to his "mistress" and kissed her inner thighs.

"Master…I was a naughty pup." He whined, making his eyes go wide. Erin Strauss grinned and removed her shirt.

"Then you, my puppy must be punished." She held a bone shaped paddle. Spencer yipped.


End file.
